Castles have Dungeons
by thatblue
Summary: Donna wasn't easy to impress. This was probably why.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but me.**

He couldn't hear them anymore. Find Arin. His feet ran, navigating the uneven forest floor easily, his body consumed by the fire of need. He could barely see, the night dark, stars covered by artificial clouds. The enemy didn't play fair.

He stopped; looking left and then right, and took a deep sniff. Right. He ran until he tripped over her body. Rising quickly he moved over to her, and he could smell the blood. He couldn't dare any light, so he ran his hands over her body; the blood seemed to be coming from a small wound on her head.

She would live, at least if he could get her out of here. He pulled her into his arms, and thought maybe they stood a chance until he heard the rustle of robes behind him.

He spun, swallowing and pulling her to him as tightly as he could do. She was starting to stir, and he pushed sleep out through his hands and she settled once again. She didn't deserve to have to see what was going to come. At least they were together.

He couldn't see the figure beneath the robe, and there were no words, never any words. The left sleeve lifted up from its side of the body and a pale finger pointed at the two of them. And with that their life on the run, came to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor looked up at Donna who was doing a very good job of looking bored. He may have made her angry this morning, something about waking her up to ask if she had seen the library, and she had thrown a pillow at his head. But that was hours ago, and he had apologized.

"We are here," he tried softly.

She didn't look up; flipping another page in the magazine he was certain that she wasn't reading. He knew her reading face, and that wasn't it. That was her –the Doctor annoyed me- face.

"Do you want an award?"

He frowned. He loved Donna, he did, but sometimes he thought the time vortex was calling her name.

"I set it to random," he told her at last. He could have said something else, but it was best to keep the peace.

She rolled her eyes towards him, "Maybe I'm too tired to go out today."

He knew he was pouting, but really. She was never too tired for fun. At least he hoped it was fun, sometimes fun turned into running.

"Are you?" His tone came out a bit pitiful but she looked at him now, so he didn't mind.

She let out an exaggerated sigh, and tossed the magazine down on the seat beside her. He figured if she had been too mad she wouldn't have joined him in the console room.

"No," she told him, rising. "But maybe you will think twice before you come in that early in the morning."

"But Donna," he corrected, missing her glare. "There really isn't time inside the TARDIS. It could have easily been called afternoon." He saw her look now and stammered. "But yes, I'm very sorry."

She seemed satisfied, "All right, let's go. If it's snowing, we are leaving."

He sniffed. She wasn't the easiest companion, but she was a challenge. He didn't mind the fact that she wasn't impressed with him sometimes. It kept him trying.

He watched her step out, and it was as he reached the door handle he heard her gasp. He wasn't sure what was out there, but that wasn't her- that's beautiful- gasp and he was probably in trouble.

He stepped out to find three guns pointed at them, held by what robed bodies. Their hoods were up and then space inside was eerily dark.

"Hello," he told them with a smile. "We may be a bit lost, so sorry about that. If we could just step back in here we will get out of your way."

They didn't speak; just let the guns stay pointing at them.

"He said we would go," Donna told them and he looked over at her. "Do the mysterious robes block your ears?"

"May not have ears," the Doctor told her softly. His hands were still in the air. "Can you hear us then?"

Still nothing, but they began to move to surround them. He looked to Donna who didn't quite look scared but she was watching carefully.

"I'll take care of you, Donna," he reassured her as he felt a hand wrap around his arm. The grip was strong and he looked up hoping to see inside the hood but it was too dark.

"I know you will," she told him, looking at her own captor.

They may fight, and it wasn't easy to impress her, but she trusted him completely. And he took that to heart…hearts…and he would keep his word. Somehow.

They were pulled forward, but once they started to walk their arms were released, and the two that had held them fell in step behind them. The one in front hadn't faltered.

"So who are they then," Donna asked.

He took her hand into his, and she let him. "I'm not sure, yet. There are several species that use robes, most just for a scare factor. A couple it's part of their culture. And that doesn't mean that someone new couldn't just be doing it for show."

Donna glanced at them, "So not really narrowed down then?"

He smiled at her. "No, I suppose not."

"Does it help that their skin was very cold," she asked him.

He looked over at her, her arms bear, and he realized he didn't feel it because of the layers he wore.

"Could," he thought. "If it's a normal thing for them, there are only three species I can think of with cold skin. One of them, are a bit short and stubby, so I doubt it's them."

"What planet are we on," he asked any of the robed figures.

He thought he heard a sigh from the one on his right, behind him. That made him think they were able to talk, just not supposed to. But he had found the one most likely to break. He turned around walking backwards.

"See," he started. "I set the controls to random, which brought us here. But I didn't look to see where here was, because that takes the fun out of it, right Donna?"

"Right, fun," she agreed absently.

"See," he told the guard seriously. "Anyway, I can narrow it down to well…" he wrinkled up his face. "Four planets, but really if you just told me it would be easier."

"How that working for you, Doctor?" Donna asked him.

It was at the word Doctor that all three guards stopped moving. The two that he was facing took a small step backwards.

The Doctor looked back at Donna. "Heard of me, then?"

He could see their covered heads look at each other. It was the one who he imagined would break that spoke at last. "You're the Doctor?"

The voice came out low, deep and filled with fear.

The Doctor ran through his mental database, "Yes. And you are?"

But before he could get an answer he heard movement, and they were suddenly joined by several more of his hooded friends.

"Right," the Doctor turned to Donna, as they were forced to walk again. "Guess I'm not well liked."

"You have that effect on people," Donna told him with a smile.

"You like me," he argued. Why not enjoy a little banter?'

"Well," she started. "Maybe I just know you better."

"Are you saying I'm an acquired taste?"

She seemed to think about it. "Yes…maybe like a vegetable."

"Hmmm," he thought aloud.

"What?" She asked him.

"I always thought I was more like chocolate. Something you wanted more of right away."

He was joking…mostly. He just wanted to keep her mind on something other than the danger he had probably just walked them into.

She laughed. "You would."

He beamed at her, until he caught sight of the castle before him.

"Look Donna," he told her with fake cheer. "I brought you to a castle."

She sighed. "The only castles I ever get to see have a dungeon with our names on it."

"But it's a castle."

She shook her head, but didn't seem angry.

"Yes, it is a castle."


	3. Chapter 3

"See, what did I tell you, dungeon," Donna told him as the bars were closed.

"I'm sorry," he replied. And he was, but he really didn't hate being trapped with her.

She seemed to have a strong aversion to it though, so he thought it was best not to bring it up. She had said quite a few colorful things to their captors, but none had replied, which was probably for the best. With any luck, the TARDIS would have let her talk in English.

"Sorry doesn't take me to a beach," she huffed, sitting down on the single cot beside him, but far enough away to show her anger.

"To be fair, Donna," he sighed. "You didn't ask to go to a beach. You called me several things, but no mention of a beach."

She looked at him sternly, and he leaned away afraid he had pushed her too far, but then she smiled. "I'm sorry."

"What?" This was new.

"I said I'm sorry," she replied. "I give you a hard time, and call you things. I don't want you to chuck me back at home, Doctor."

"I wouldn't do that Donna," he told her softly.

She was looking at him, but before they had a chance to talk farther they heard chains being dragged. The Doctor rose, walking to the bars and placing his hands on them, while looking out. Donna did the same.

There was a train, of six people, all looked to be in their twenties aside from an older man at the very back. They were all skinny, and looked exhausted, but kept moving, heads down.

It was as they were passing that one of the girls looked up at him, her eyes were filled with light, and she didn't seem as broken as the rest. He smiled at her, and she returned it. The robed guard moved to her, pulling out a baton and slamming it against her shoulder.

The girls head dropped at once, but she didn't seem overly bothered. This had probably happened to her before, and she still stood proud. He smiled to himself now. There were always going to be some that couldn't be beaten into submission.

"Don't hit her," Donna hissed at the guard.

The robed head looked to her for a moment and then back to the prisoners, keeping watch as they shuffled out of sight.

"What are they doing, Doctor," Donna asked him returning to the cot.

He sat by her and sighed. "Slave labor, I imagine. Lots of species do that."

"Oh," Donna was leaning against him now. "We going to stop it?"

That was his Donna. Not how are we going to escape, but are we going to stop it?

"Yeah," he agreed. "Don't know how yet, but I imagine someone will be coming to talk to us."

It wasn't long before another robed figure came down and unlocked the cell; he was followed by one more. One reached for Donna and one grabbed his arm and pulled. He allowed it until he saw that they were taking Donna in a different direction.

He planted his body, fighting the hand that tugged. "I'm not going anywhere without her."

"Doctor," she pleaded, unable to fight the strong hands that were pulling her, but not for lack of trying.

"Donna," he told her as another guard came to help the first, "I'll come find you Donna."

"I know," he heard her say before she was out of sight.

He had already been angry, but now he was boiling. They had taken his friend away from him, and he had a few words to say to whoever was in charge. Because that was where he was going, he didn't need someone to tell him.

DW

Donna had fought, but now that they had her chained to the group that had passed them she had stopped. They had gone below ground, and it smelled. It was an almost familiar smell but she couldn't place it.

They were supposed to be digging, and she found it difficult with her hand bound to the hand of the girl next to her. It was the same girl who smiled at her though, and she thought she might be able to figure out what was going on.

"What are we digging for," she whispered when the guards had moved a little farther away.

The girl didn't slow her mostly one armed digging. but she did look at Donna and even smiled. "It's a mineral, well a stone, well sort of a stone/mineral."

Donna smiled at her, "Well that's clear thanks." She hoped they joked on this planet. She really didn't want to offend her new friend.

"Sorry," the girl beamed at her, and then dropped her head and Donna did the same. They worked silently, Donna watching the girl and were starting to get the hang of the digging. Her arm was getting tired.

She was concentrating on what she was doing and almost jumped when she was spoken to again. "I'm Arin."

"Donna," she told her. "Why are we digging for it?

Arin gave her a look that was hard to read. "I think you are the first person to ask that question since I've been down here."

Donna smiled, "How long has that been?"

"Two weeks," Arin told her. "You aren't from around here, are you?"

Donna shook her head, but wasn't sure how she sounded to the girl. Or what language she was actually talking. Arin, Donna thought had an accent herself. She would have called it Scottish if she had been on Earth.

"No," Donna said, keeping an eye on the guards but they seemed to be busy. "I came with a friend of mine, we travel a lot."

"Friend?" There was something about the spark in Arins eyes that made Donna blush.

"Just friends," she replied. "That's what we agreed to."

Arin just nodded. "Friends are important, right Son," the girl looked at the young man next to her. He looked up at her, his eyes looked tired.

"You're not supposed to be talking," he told her firmly.

"I'm not worried," she smiled at him.

"I know," he hissed. "Do you know what it does to me when they hurt you though?"

His cheeks reddened and Arin frowned, and Donna thought that it was something Son hadn't meant to admit.

"Sorry," Arin mumbled.

"No," Son shook his head. "I'm sorry. Yeah, friends are good, okay."

She nodded and Son dropped his eyes back to his own work and Arin looked back at her. "Shifts about up," she told Donna. "I'll try to get in the cell near you. I can explain more. Maybe meet your friend."


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor was sitting in a chair waiting on the person in charge. He was still angry, but was trying to bring it under control. They had taken someone he loved and if something happened to her he wouldn't be able to control himself.

He heard the door open and another robed figure walked to the desk and sat on the opposite side of the Doctor. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Still with the robes."

Pale hand peeked out the bottom of the sleeves and the arms reached up to grab the hood. When it fell back the Doctor swallowed hard. They shouldn't be alive…they shouldn't. They were wiped out years before the end of the time war.

"Doctor," the voice was poison. "You seemed surprised to see us."

"You shouldn't be alive," the Doctor told him, finding himself again.

"No," the creature agreed. "We shouldn't. In fact we barely were but we found something. And it has restored us…soon we will be back to full power."

These things were call The Brothers. Humanoid, at least they had been when he had last stared upon their faces, but this one was almost see through. Clearly weak, but that wasn't saying much. The truth was, they were dangerous even now.

"What's your name?"

"I am Brother Andro," the voice poured out. "I saw you before Doctor. When you and your kind attempted to stop us."

The Doctor looked him up and down, "I'd say we did a pretty good job."

"It was an inconvenient yes," Brother Andro agreed. "But hardly a stop. "

"How many survived?"

"Six," Andro frowned…at least it looked like a frown. The Doctor was having a hard time looking at him. It wasn't any wonder that stayed robed.

"And now?"

"There are eighty of us, Doctor," he grinned, his teeth yellow beyond his translucent lips. "Doesn't that wound you? You lost everything, for what?"

The Doctor didn't answer him. He wasn't going to discuss the loss of his everything, with something like The Brothers.

"No words," Brother Andro smiled still. "I was told you were quite the talker Doctor."

"Why waste them on you?"

"Because we have something you want," the answer was simple, but slimy.

The Doctor looked at him now, his eyes filled with anger, and he didn't miss the swallow that Brother Andro couldn't fight.

"Or rather someone," he tried again, his white eyes avoiding the Doctor's gaze.

"If you hurt her, you will wish you died in the war."

"Why would we hurt her," he asked like he had never even thought about. "No Doctor…I'm so glad you came. We need your help."

"I would never…"

"Pull her up on the screen Brother Song," he called to the figure by the door. A small remote came out of an unseen pocket and within two beeps there was an image of Donna on the screen. She was back in their cell, but there was someone with her.

Even with the poor quality of the projection he could see the green beam of the gun on her temple. She didn't look scared, and her mouth was moving. He cheered at the same time he cringed. He loved her for the fire, but he didn't want it to be what got her killed.

There were days when he would have said no…one person wasn't worth the universe, and that was what they were after. What they had been after when they had been destroyed the first time.

But he couldn't say no, watching her mouth moving fiercely, and could imagine what the guard must be thinking. He wasn't sure when it changed, when he would risk it all for a single heartbeat, but he turned to Andro.

"Fine," he gritted out. "Leave her alone."

He looked back up to the screen and was filled with relief as he saw Donna dumped on the bed and the guard move out of the view. She looked up and he knew that she knew he was watching. He promised her silently that he would fix this, but he would put on a good show for them.

"Now Doctor," he told him. "I think you should get some rest, and tomorrow we will begin."

The Doctor didn't say the things he wanted to; just let Brother Song escort him back to his cell. When he was inside he reached for Donna at once and she flew into his arms.

He held her like he was never going to have the chance again, but he didn't tell her that. Just whispered that he was sorry, and kept her next to him.

"Donna," a soft voice broke through their embrace, and Donna pulled back, her eyes filled with a smile.

"Arin," Donna whispered, walking over to the next cell.

The Doctor saw a face come into view, and he recognized it as the girl from earlier, and he moved to stand beside Donna, hand resting on her back. He expected her to make a hands comment, but she didn't.

"Doctor, this is Arin."

He reached his hand between the bars and she shook it softly. "Hello, Arin."

She smiled and looked at Donna with a smile that made the Doctor wonder what she had said about him.

"Shh," Donna cautioned and Arin nodded.

"You haven't been talking bad about me," the Doctor joked.

"No," Donna told him quickly. "No…I told her that you were my friend and that we traveled a lot."

"Must be nice," Arin said with a dreamy look, and the Doctor realized she was changing the subject.

But he didn't mind."It is…are you from here…where are we Arin?"

She looked him over. "Starline," she told him.

"Starline," he repeated. "That was one of my guesses. Except last time the air smelled like roses."

He noticed her smile dropped. "Yes, but once they started digging, and their weather control it stopped. I assume they changed the atmospheric make up…just enough that the natural scent was affected."

He smiled at her now, "That's good. You're good. Basic weather control would alter the atmosphere just enough."

"Air still breathable, just not the same." She agreed.

"Give it a little time, Arin. He'll tell you you're brilliant. I can tell."

The Doctor gave her a look. "She is brilliant," he defended.

Arin blushed. "Hardly."

"No really," the Doctor told her. "Really. So Arin, what are you digging for?"

"A mineral/stone," Donna told him with a smile.

"Oh," he grinned. "I love a good mineral stone."

"It's called Abitin," Arin offered.

"Mineral until it touches air, the right air, and then it forms a stone," the Doctor told them both.

Arin nodded.

"The right air," Donna asked.

"It has to be the right mixture," the Doctor told her while thinking of what they could possibly want Abitin to do. It didn't have a lot of uses. It held some low level energy properties.

"The air smelled like something," Donna told him.

"Burning wood," Arin told her.

"Yeah," Donna agreed. It had been so subtle she had missed it but she realized it now.

"That's the right mixture of air to chemical ratio. It's harmless, but it's the only way it'll turn to stone. And it's useless as a mineral…but not much better as a stone."

"We weren't digging for Abitin when I first arrived," Arin told him, her voice dropping so low he almost didn't hear.

He leaned in closer, understanding that this couldn't be said loudly. "What were you digging for?"

"Storm Rock," she whispered, a hint of fear her voice.

He leaned back, reached in and gave her hand a squeeze before he pulled his hand back. He looked to Donna.

The Brothers were doing something very bad, worse than anything they had ever done before.


	5. Chapter 5

"What is Storm Rock?" Donna asked the Doctor who seemed more than a little worried. She knew that sometimes when he got like this it helped him to talk it out.

He looked at her, and his expression was so soft she couldn't breathe for a moment. Since when did he start looking at her like that, and if he kept it up she wasn't going to be responsible for her actions.

"It's a little like a diamond. Well," he drew out the word as he often did before launching into a very detailed explanation."

Often she just half listened, thinking about things like new shoes or what they would eat for dinner…just nodding in the right places. She had gotten very good at it too; she considered it a talent, though she couldn't tell him that. But this time it actually seemed important so she focused.

"It's not really like a diamond…well it is…it really comes down to pressure. Anyway that's not the point…or is it…" he wondered off in his own mind and Donna gave him a look.

"Doctor," she brought him back. She couldn't imagine what was running through his head at any given moment.

He had told her in his very technical words 'a lot' but she didn't think that quite covered it. She knew that it must be amazing inside there, but he didn't make a habit of sharing. Every once in awhile…when words failed to display a story he would show her, but it was very controlled.

"Oh, right," he resumed. "Anyway Storm Rock like Abitin really isn't too much of a danger. But both of them together, and whoosh, you have enough power to rip a hole in time."

Donna was worried now but she tried to play it off, "Whoosh?"

He raised his eyebrows and he just looked so wonderful right then she forgot she was probably facing death again. "Yes, whoosh. I'll have you know that is a very precise term."

"What is the definition?"

"Its…" he fumbled his hands repeating the whoosh gesture but his words weren't coming. At last he gave her his serious face. "It doesn't need a definition. It is its own definition. Whoosh."

She just shook her head. Arin cleared her throat and they were brought back to the world that was beyond the two of them. It was a shame really, but there were more important things at hand.

"I hate to break it up, and I really do because you guys are so cute, but Storm Rock…Whoosh…" she mimed the Doctors gesture.

He beamed at Donna, "See she gets it."

Arin and Donna shared a look.

"So anyway, I don't mean like they just touch and it's a powerhouse but a simple energy extractor and a basic manipulation device would be all it would take to cause a lot of trouble."

"They've been building something down below, even lower than we have been digging."

"Yes," the Doctor agreed. "They want me to help, so I'm guessing it's not working. Do they have all what they need?"

"Sort of," Arin admitted.

"Sort of," the Doctor asked. "What do you mean?"

"They have about half the Storm Rock they need. They think the other half is but it's not."

"Why do they think the other half is?"

"I told them to," she replied with a shrug. "Of course my limits are about a week and since I can't update it they will know soon."

"Told them," Donna asked.

Arin's gaze flickered to the Doctor and he gave her a nod. "Donna, do you trust me."

Donna didn't know what to say, she didn't not trust her but they hadn't know each other for long. "I guess."

"Its okay, Donna," the Doctor spoke to her gently. "She won't hurt you, but she's trying to explain. It's one of those times words don't do enough."

"Okay," Donna nodded. No matter her trust for Arin, he trust in the Doctor was absolute.

"Can I have your hand for a moment?" She was reaching out to take Donna's hand.

Donna placed her hand in the smaller warmer hand and she felt nothing. Arin released her hand and she smiled kindly.

Donna looked at her confused, there had been no images or words, she had felt nothing. She looked to the Doctor and was going to tell him that whatever it was hadn't worked when she took in his eyes. They were blue, very blue, and she was concerned. They had been brown…hadn't they?

She suddenly didn't feel so sure. "Why are your eyes blue?"

"They aren't," the Doctor told her.

And with a shake of her head, she saw them as brown again. She looked at Arin. "You made me think they were blue?"

She nodded. "Are you mad? I'm sorry."

"No," Donna told her honestly. "Just a little shocked. It didn't last long."

"No, I told you to release the idea when he corrected you. And you only remember me touching you because I told you that as well."

"Wow," Donna muttered. "That's a handy trick."

"I try not to use it," Arin told her.

"So they think it is Storm Rock, but it's not." The Doctor returned to the subject with a friendly smile at Arin.

"Right," she agreed. "It's actually just Trab, but they are very convinced. It wasn't easy to get them to touch me, but it's worth it."

A young man moved in beside Arin, Son, Donna noted and she could see his love for her in his eyes.

"Are you going to help them?" Son asked.

"I've got to," the Doctor told him but he winked.

"Even if it destroys everything," Son continued but Donna could see it was just for show, and it wasn't long before guards came upon them.

"Yes," was the last thing he said before a baton hit the bars.

"No talking," they were told and with a smile he moved to Donna and Arin and Son moved away from the bars.

They sat together on the only bed, and she knew that she should say something about there only being the one and figure out what they were going to do, but she was so tired. The day of digging and worry had left her barely able to open her eyes.

"I can just stay up," the Doctor told her, but he didn't get the words out before the yawn came.

"No, you won't spaceman." She informed him. "You need to rest if that brain of yours is going to be put to use."

"My brain is always in tip top shape," he protested with a pout.

"Of course it is," she muttered.

She shouldn't ask him to just share the cot but she was much too tired to fight the desire to be held in his arms.

"Lay down, hold me, and let's sleep."

The Doctor smiled, "Yes ma'am."

They settled her listened to the rhythm of his hearts rubbing her back gently.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Donna?"

"You're going to stop this right?"

He kissed the top of her head, and whispered the response. "OF course, I'll always take care of you."


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor awoke, apparently having actually slept with Donna wrapped in his embrace. He could hear the shuffling of robes and knew that if they woke Donna she wasn't going to be happy. But before he could try to shift her and move to the bars the cell door swung open.

"Doctor, you will come with us," he was told. He recognized the voice as Brother Andro.

"Shh," the Doctor told him, looking down at Donnas face. She was still asleep somehow and he didn't fancy being the one to wake her up.

It was still very early.

"Now," came the reply, louder than before.

"Bad choice," the Doctor told him, as Donna started to stir.

She looked up at him, eyes still glossy and the Doctor shook his head.

"Wasn't me, love, it was him."

Donna rolled out of his arms, thankfully ignoring his term of endearment and glared at Brother Andro. "Listen here, mister take over the universe. I know that this is a dungeon but people still need to rest."

Brother Andro chose to ignore her which was probably the best choice under the circumstances. "Come with us Doctor. There is work to be done."

The Doctor rose, and kissed Donnas cheek as he walked by her. "You behave," he told her with a wink and she seemed calmer now that she had vented on Brother Andro.

"Be careful, Doctor," she told him, her tone so soft it made him pause.

"Always," he told her, though they both knew it was a lie.

When the cell was shut behind them, the Doctor turned to Brother Andro. "I want Arin to come with me…I think that she can help."

"Who is Arin?"

That pushed the Doctor's anger back to the surface but he fought it back. "Next cell, blond hair, get her now." He spoke through his teeth and Brother Andro motioned for it to be done.

When she was pulled out, clearly still mostly asleep, she was shoved at the Doctor who caught her and helped her steady.

She looked up at him, eyes fighting to remain open, but she smiled at last. "That was a lousy wake up call."

"Sorry," he smiled back at her, "I might need your help."

She just nodded, and he thought she might be trying to fall back asleep. They moved, farther away from the cells, taking a lift that wasn't safe or steady down to the 'secret room' as Arin dubbed it with her eyes closed leaning against the shaky back wall.

"That's probably not safe," he took her hand and pulled her away from it.

"Neither is this room, Doctor," she spoke but it took a minute to realize it was in his head.

He looked down at her, her eyes open now and the look she was giving him spoke volumes.

"What's wrong with this room," the Doctor asked Brother Andro.

"Nothing…exactly…the machine is sending out waves," he admitted. "It's making people sick, but the effects are temporary."

The Doctor had more questions, and was going to suggest Arin go back to her cell. No matter how handy it might be for her to put information in people's minds, he didn't want her to suffer any ill effects. But before he could speak the lift stopped with a solid thump, the Doctor held Anna steady, and they all stepped out onto the dirt floor.

It was two steps in the he felt Arin sway and when he looked at her, she had gone pale and she was sweating. He was struck with a rolling feeling in his stomach. The Brother didn't seem to be bothered by it and he straightened up as best he could.

He looked at Arin again, offering her his hand but she shook her head. "Just need a second."

He nodded at her and sure enough if another moment she seemed to have a little more color. "All right?"

"No," she admitted but her smile came easily. "But yes, I just have to slow my body down."

He nodded, and remembered her species had the ability, within limitations to control their bodies.

They walked up on a large machine in the center of an empty room, and the Doctor immediately moved to the screens displaying information, flashing like it was about to melt down.

And that wasn't a far off guess, judging by the numbers it was putting off. Arin had moved around to the back of the machine and he wanted to caution her but they seemed to be focusing on him, so he didn't call attention to her.

She was smart, and if she had touched the scientist she probably had absorbed a good deal of information regarding this machine. He didn't think that she would do anything to cause it to go critical.

"So Doctor, do you know what it is?" Brother Andro asked.

The Doctor turned back to face him, and he knew that his eyes must have spoke for him, because all three of the Brothers took a step back.

"Yes," he agreed, "I don't get it, though. You are smart, want to take over the universe, but smart none the less."

"Doctor," Arin's voice spoke from behind the machine.

"Just a minute, Arin," he told her, keeping his eyes on the Brothers.

She didn't speak again, which was what made him walk around the machine. If she had argued he probably would have stood where he was, waiting on the Brothers to answer.

When he got to the back, she had her hand in the back of the machine. He worried for a moment that she was doing something that would make it explode but she smiled at him.

"Arin," he still cautioned. "What are you doing?"

"Hold on," she grunted, forcing her hand farther in and he held his breath.

There shouldn't be anything that easy to get to that would cause that big of a problem but really he just feared for her. But with her tongue poking out of her mouth in concentration he heard the steady hum of the machine stutter and then pick back up, but when it did the feeling of illness was gone.

Brother Andro rounded the machine, and stared at them, shock was evident even without his face being seen. Though to the Doctor's disappointment he lowered his hood and the others did the same.

"How did you do that, little one," he asked Arin.

"My name is Arin," she told him, taking in his face, but then looking away. "You had the settings wrong, it was recycling its own energy, but not properly, and that was forcing out the waves."

Andro smiled and Arin didn't look at him, "You were right, Doctor. She will be of some use. Now back to what this is, Doctor."

The Doctor sighed, "It's a Vortex Controller, but as I was saying, you should be too smart to even be trying this."

"We know the danger, but now we have you and the little one," Brother Andro told him, with a wide smile.

Arin gave him a long glare and looked to the Doctor. "The time vortex?"

He nodded at her, and she reached out for his hand. When the connection was made he was caught up with what she had taken from the scientist.

"You can't do this," the Doctor insisted. "Even if I could keep it stable, the power would knock out holes in the universe. And that is the best case."

"But the vortex will be ours; we can go where we choose without being stopped. If we own the vortex we own the universe."


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's be honest," the Doctor told Brother Andro, "This isn't going to happen."

"We will kill your woman," Brother Andro spoke but it sounded like the pout of a spoiled child.

A hand was raised and Donna was shuffled into the room, looking more than a little annoyed but her hands were bound.

"You won't touch her," the Doctor growled at them. He didn't bother to deny that she was his, because he didn't have the denial in him anymore.

Donna was looking at him, probably waiting for him to offer correction but he wouldn't give her that. Because no matter what she felt, he loved her and he would defend her to the ends of the universe.

"We will, if you don't help us make this work," Brother Andro told him.

Arin had slid back slowly towards the machine but once again all their focus was on the Doctor. They thought that he was the only one capable of bringing them down, but he had seen what lay in Arin's mind, and if they didn't stop her she was capable of bringing them down on her own. She knew enough about the machine to stop it.

She couldn't have made it work like the Doctor could have but that wasn't necessary to keep it from working. If she was going to give it a try then he wouldn't stop her but he owed her a distraction. He was good at those.

He moved towards the Brothers, anger building, and he didn't have to fake most of it. They had the woman he loved and they were threatening her, which was enough to bring the Oncoming Storm to the surface.

"Let her go," the Doctor told him with all the authority of the last Time Lord.

"You love her," Brother Andro spoke though it didn't sound like a question.

"This is just silly," Donna told them. "Of course he doesn't but that doesn't mean he wants me dead."

The Doctor ignored Donna looking at Brother Andro, "Yes, I love her."

He didn't have to look at Donna to see the shock on her face. If she didn't feel the same, he could always deny that he really felt that way later.

Brother Andro looked over at Donna, seemingly expecting her to say something. When she was quiet her moved closer to her, "You love him?"

Donna looked over at the Doctor and he was fairly sure he was holding his breath. "Yes, I love him."

He swallowed, but knew that she could have just been playing along. Still his hearts soared.

"Then tell him to do this, or we will kill him," Brother Andro told her.

Donna swallowed and though he was certain if she meant that she loved him, she was scared. He wasn't used to seeing fear in her eyes, and he realized that she was scared for him, not herself.

"Doctor," she said, but she didn't need to say more because the hum in the room increased to the point the walls were shaking dirt loose.

"Arin," the Doctor turned on the spot, moving back to where she was tucked away behind the machine. She had both hands working in the back and she beamed up at him.

"Is it working," she asked of him.

The Brothers were moving towards them but when they saw the screens the order was given to get out of there, and the Doctor moved to the screens. He finished off Arins hard work with a few buttons on his own, insuring the machine would melt down in a controlled fashion. They would lose this room and the rooms above it but the surface where they castle lay, would be safe.

He grabbed Arin's arm and pulled her away as quickly but gently as he could manage and caught Donna's arm as he moved past. The lift was the only option, though that didn't please the Doctor.

"Donna, did they take anyone to dig?"

Donna shook her head, "No, they said that we had the day off because you were here," she told him, with an odd smile.

He knew that he was going to get a lifetime of teasing when they got to the TARDIS but he could face that, as long as they made it back.

"What did you do, Arin," Donna asked her.

"I'm not entirely sure," Arin admitted. "I just undid, really."

"She used memories and undid the work, but that wasn't just it Arin, you also stopped the core," the Doctor told her with a knowing smile.

Arin shrugged. "Luck?"

He knew that it wasn't but he didn't push. If she wanted to be modest about it then he would let her be, but he was proud all the same.

"Well, thank you," the Doctor told her, and when the lift finally hit the top level, he pulled them out into the dungeon and pushed them down holding his hand over the back of their heads.

Within second, thankfully, or Donna would have been upset about the push, the lift exploded behind them. Fortunately most of it was just dust coating them.

When he moved his hands the three of them shared a smile.

DW

It took about two hours to get things settled; it seemed that the Brothers had done a vanishing act but that suited Donna just fine. The Doctor wouldn't have been happy with her if they had stuck around because she would have let them have it.

They made her admit that she loved the Doctor to his face, and though she had ever intention of playing it off she knew that he could see through her too well for her own good.

Arin and Son were standing outside of the TARIDS, the rest of the town was celebrating but they had walked the Doctor and Donna back home.

"Well, Arin," Donna told her with a smile. "You saved the day."

Arin blushed, "No, not really."

"You were amazing, I'm certain," Son told her, with a smile that she knew meant only the purest of love. "My amazing Arin."

Arin blushed again and Donna smiled, knowing that there was going to be good things for those two.

"You two take care of each other," Donna told them.

They both offered their agreements and with a look in Arin's eye that said she was trying to play matchmaker she looked to the Doctor.

"Take care of her, Doctor. She's something special."

The Doctor's gaze made Donna a little weak in the knees. Had he looked at her like that before? Surely not.

"Always," the Doctor agreed. "Have a good life."

They waved and the Doctor and Donna stepped into the TARIDS both sighing in the relief that came with being home. The Doctor was at the console and Donna walked up next to her. He offered her a smile and then shifted his focus back down to his hands.

"Doctor?" She asked, trying to keep her tone casual. If he didn't mean what he had said then she would let it go.

"Yes Donna," he was looking at her now, like she was the only woman in the universe.

"Love me?" She asked, her tone way more serious than she intended.

He smiled and her heart fell. This was all just a joke. She should have known. "Well, I feel like a shower."

She started to walk away but was stopped by a touch to her arm. "I don't get to answer, that's hardly fair."

She swallowed hard. "Okay, then answer."

The Doctor didn't speak, his face turning to his thinking face. She knew his faces too well.

He raised his hand to her checks and she fought to control her breathing. What was he doing?

He leaned forward slowly, more than enough time for her to back away or slap him, but when she didn't do either his lips touched hers. They were soft, and the kiss started slowly, gently as if he was waiting for her to stop him. But she reached up and moved her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer.

When they finally broke for air, he was still grinning. "I trust that is an answer, but just in case, yes, I love you. Love me?"

Donna smiled back, "Maybe," he looked pathetic enough she finally finished. "You know I do spaceman. And in case you're still unsure." She pulled him back into another kiss.


End file.
